


wonder if you taste like marshmallows.

by bunnydoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, just two dumb dumbs falling in love, won't be too long and rating might increase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/pseuds/bunnydoyoung
Summary: Taeyong loves anything sweet, yet he doesn't really buy from the bakery his best friend, Youngho, works at on evenings. However after landing his eyes upon the other cute part-timer boy Doyoung, Taeyong tries and come up with any possible reason to go to the bakery and stay as long as possible.





	wonder if you taste like marshmallows.

The day is finally here again, Taeyong agreeing to let Youngho drag him all the way to his part-time workplace after class. It is a decent bakery, Taeyong could always tell by the '_today's special_' written on the blackboard standee near the entrance with such fancy lettering. The reason why he has been refusing to come to the bakery often despite it being close is simply because he already has a favorite, located close to the station at his place. Taeyong thinks its considered cheating to often buy from other bakeries for god no reason. A simple principle, he likes to keep only one favorite to his heart by itself. 

However after a whiff of freshly baked cookies and tons of other sweet craving goods, Taeyong is not regretting a single choice since its been a long day of class and he needs his sweets. 

"So what do you think of me, but in this new apron they gave us? Do I look smokin'? Bakin'?" Youngho appears in sight with an apron, all smug. "Is that how you greet me?" Taeyong replies with a sigh, he's already immune to his antics. The bakery is fairly empty, yet it feels all cosy with Youngho goofing around. He marches right to the display sections, eyes all sparkly and his tummy grumbling. Trying to keep in mind that he shouldn't buy too much but he does remember that they make good browniesーhe ended up buying two whole days worth of custard buns, white chocolate cookies and chocolate brownies (the chewy AND the gooey). He simply couldn't resist.

Youngho laughs at the counter when he's finally done choosing, about to pay. "This seems enough to compensate for not coming to this bakery often. Yongie, I get so lonely without you~" Taeyong skims through his bag to get his wallet, completely ignoring the other's little dancing action in front of him. "You see my face often enough during the day. Plus, Jaehyun visits you right?" he replies, with a confused look. Youngho pouts, "You know how he has a tighter class schedule these days, plus we're having a little fight again…" "What? You said you guys settled the problem!" Taeyong then covers his mouth since there are customers entering, then he picks up his stuff from the counter. "The little fights are essential in dating. Get yourself a man!" Youngho hisses. 

It's been a while since Taeyong dated someone, mostly flings anyways. His last boyfriend was Yuta Nakamoto from electrical engineering, his dream boyfriend, super hot, and Japanese. However they broke up because Yuta didn't feel the 'spark' or whatever. He finds himself happy enough with Ruby, his dog and his rather 'successful' Soundcloud and YouTube account, rapping. No romantic relationship needed.

"Whatever floats your boat." After Youngho pretends to cry when he leaves the bakery, Taeyong proceeds to walk to the train station to go home. While walking, he can't resist taking a bite of the custard bun and he feels at ease. After stuffing all his cheating evidence in his bag, he visits his favorite local bakery to buy at least one sugar cookie to make him feel less bad. 

* * *

Strawberry smoothie, check. Earpods, check. Taeyong is hanging around at a cafe after a music theory class on a Friday, ready to be all inspired to compose a new song. Truthfully he hasn't been too motivated, but the cafe environment helped him a couple of times when he's stuck like this. He takes out his iPad from his back and sees something irregular. "_Shit,_" he curses silently after noticing he accidentally took Youngho's reference book with him and he probably needs it this weekend for an assignment knowing that he is a very last-minute kind of person. After an hour of brainstorming, he sadly drinks the last sip of his smoothie. Not much was written, his ideas were all scattered and it annoys him just a little. He packs his stuff and walks his way to the bakery Youngho works at. Afterall, the white chocolate cookies he ate the other day was good enough until he craves for more. 

Taeyong enters the bakery slowly, with one eye closed, all ready for Youngho to gush about him coming without being forced and stuff. "Welcome!" the counter staff greets him with a soothing voice._ Oh fuck._ Taeyong looks up, eyes wide open, to see a literal angel. 

He doesn't know how to act after greeted by this cutest doll-looking dude which somehow resembles a bunnyー_he doesn't even understand how he got to this point of description_ーwith a soft airy voice. His black hair looks a little styled for the bangs, nose boopable, apron looks good on him and all. 

"... Do you need help?" the younger-looking boy asks since Taeyong is just standing there all dumb for a solid minute. "Ah, yes. Sorry, I was just confused since I was looking forー" 

"Oh my god… Is it him. Is it my lovely best friend, Taeyong! You came here without me asking?! Come on now, that's too much!" Youngho appears from the restroom, running towards him. Gigantic thumps. "No, I accidentally, I mean, _you_ accidentally gave your book to me and I know you need it." he explains as he hands the book to him. "Damn. You really came all the way for me," Youngho hugs the book dramatically. 

The cute staff giggled and Taeyong is all embarrassed thinking about how dumb he looked a while ago. "Ah, you never met Doyoungie right? Doyoung, this is my best buddy Taeyong," Youngho introduces. "Doyoung is from our university, psychology major and is a year younger than us. We are the ultimate part time buddies," he continues, all excited. Taeyong awkwardly smiles and nods and the younger nods back, exchanging nice to meet yous. To stop being all flustered, Taeyong excuses himself and leaves after that. 

"You go to class with him?" Doyoung brings up the topic a while after that when there were no customers as he wipes the counter. "Taeyong? Yeah but we've been friends since high school. He's grown a little attached to me," the elder replies and Doyoung laughs. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way…!" 

* * *

This is not how it should go. Definitely, it's Saturday and Taeyong should be playing Overwatch, clean his tiny apartment or play with Ruby but here he is, walking his way to the bakery that he should go to. Youngho doesn't work on weekends, but he's just here for the white chocolate cookies, with just a tiny part of him wonders if the other boy works on weekends. Slapping his own cheeks, he keeps on reminding himself he's _just_ here for the sinful cookies. 

Without peeking, he enters the bakery swiftly with just the tiniest hope that he would hear a familiar voice.

_Sigh._ No bunny boy in sight at the counters. Just someone else welcoming him, he responds with a nod. Taeyong cringes at himself for coming here on a weekend with hopes of… He doesn't even want to think about it again. He walks right to the display with the cookies and takes a few to his tray and wonders if he should try and eat the other stuff that he hasn't tried. 

"Taeyong, right?"

The boy was so startled his cookie-filled tray nearly fell, but he certainly jumped. It is the voice he was anticipating. "Yes! _Doyoung!_ …" he then froze. Classic Awkward Taeyong. Doyoung is here and he is not wearing an apron, he observes. He's wearing an oversized blue hoodie and ripped jeans, he observes even further. "You're not trying to resell our white chocolate cookies are you?" Doyoung suspiciously eyes the amount of cookies on the tray. The elder freaks out even more and shakes his head, which Doyoung finds quite cute. "No! _No_… It's for me to eat, obviously." he responds, squinting at the other laughing. Fucking goodness he has a gorgeous gummy smile, he thinks. 

Without them realising, they're sitting down together after ordering drinks. The other few seats were full anyway, Taeyong reassures himself.

"How do you know it was me?" he can't help but to wonder. "You know it's not that common to have blue hair? It wasn't that difficult." the younger slightly pouts. "Plus, why are you here? Youngho doesn't work here on weekends." he continues. "Do you think I wouldn't know that? Ggggh. You're here buying stuff from your workplace when you're not working too. I can't buy cookies here on a weekend?" Taeyong groans.

Doyoung is also, a curious boy. "You never come here though..? It's been two months since I started working here." The elder stops munching on his third cookie. His mind starts to wander further. _Two months?_ He's pretty sure he visited Youngho before in the period, why didn't he notice this cute devil? He then comes up with a lie. "You wouldn't know if I only come here on weekends." With his face giving it away, Taeyong is a terrible liar but it didn't bother Doyoung too much. 

Based on his observation and first impression after talking to the boy, Doyoung talks quite a lot. Has a cute LARGE mouth when he laughs. Probably good at finding people's fault. When he talks he just sounds adorable and whiney. Bunny teeth. Gummy smile. Pretty chill dude, makes him forget the fact that he's a year younger. Average level of annoyingness since he never seems to agree with Taeyong on anything, such as their little argument about whether white chocolate and chocolate taste the same. 

Doyoung keeps his stuff and leftovers in his bag, except for a stick of chocolate-coated marshmallows, ready to go. "I need to meet up with a friend for a group assignment. But you need to taste this," he hovers the stick to Taeyong's mouth, hinting that he should take a bite. "_Mushhmallows_?" the elder questions while munching. Doyoung smiles at the sight. "Mhm, all yours. It's my favorite but take it as my treat for the short company. See you," he stands up and waves as Taeyong waves back with a confused look, still munching. 

He sits there, dumbfounded. Chocolate marshmallows were good but Doyoung would probably be in his mind for a little while, or maybe longer for now. More excuses for Taeyong to go to the bakery again; cookies, marshmallows and _more arguments with that cute new friend of his. _

**Author's Note:**

> nct is on rest mode and taeyong is always spotted at bakeries... both doyoung n taeyong were together too once :c
> 
> this fic won't be too long and the rating will increase later because doyoung wants dick in him. thank you
> 
> but also i won't promise if this fic will update that quick bc im slow! twt: @taedoie


End file.
